Asgore Dreemurr
Asgore Dreemurr es el gobernante del Underground (Subsuelo), y de todos sus habitantes, los monstruos. Es el ex-esposo de Toriel, padre biológico de Asriel, y el penúltimo jefe final de la Ruta Neutral. Apariencia Asgore es un Jefe Monstruo, que se asemeja a una gran cabra o a un león, ya que posee un melena rubia y patas además de dos grandes cuernos curvos a diferencia de su ex esposa. Lleva puesta una armadura, así como una capa azul grisáceo con el círculo alado de la Runa Delta como broche y unas hombreras amarillas. Usa una pequeña corona que lleva en la cabeza con algo parecido a una piedra o gema, y posee un gran tridente de color rojo en su sprite de batalla. Es de gran e intimidante estatura, como se muestra en el sprite de su persona en batalla. Personalidad Asgore comienza siendo amable y gentil, pero cuando está en combate toma una actitud más seria y arrepentida en batalla para conseguir la séptima alma, pero con mucha vergüenza. Se le representa como un hombre de familia amable y tolerante; esto se muestra a través de su diálogo con Frisk durante su encuentro en la Ruta Neutral y Pacifista. En su intento de ser tan amable como sea posible a pesar de saber que en última instancia, tendrá que tomar su alma, yendo tan lejos como para hacer una pequeña charla. La mayoría de los otros monstruos en el Underground consideran a Asgore un excelente rey, con excepción de Toriel, que le critica como un gobernante indeciso y débil, prefiriendo mantener a los monstruos atrapados bajo tierra en espera de ser salvado en vez de salir y tomar las almas que necesitaba para romper la barrera. Todo lo que le ocurrió a él antes de los acontecimientos de Undertale le provocó una profunda tristeza. Durante Undertale, tiene varias decisiones difíciles de hacer con las que no está de acuerdo moralmente, pero se siente obligado a promulgarlas como rey. Esto le agobia mucho. En el momento que el protagonista lucha contra Asgore, él es consciente de las cosas horribles que hizo para tratar de salvar a su pueblo y súbditos, y simplemente baja la cabeza con vergüenza mientras lucha. Historia principal Asgore y Toriel se casaron originalmente como Rey y Reina del Underground después de haber sido expulsados de la superficie después de la guerra. Con el tiempo tuvieron un hijo, Asriel, así como un segundo hijo adoptado, el primer ser humano que cayó a través de la barrera. Este segundo hijo cayó enfermo y murió. Asriel, queriendo cumplir el deseo del humano, absorbió su alma y atravesó la barrera. Asriel llevó el cuerpo del humano al centro de su aldea y lo colocó en un campo de flores doradas. Los humanos de la aldea creyeron que Asriel lo había asesinado, y empezaron a atacarlo. Asriel pudo contra los humanos, pero estaba muy herido, por lo que volvió al Underground donde finalmente falleció. Esta tragedia llevó a Asgore a la conclusión de que todos los humanos son peligrosos, y decidió matar y guardar el alma de cualquier humano que cayera a través de la barrera para que pudiera reunir las Siete Almas y convertirse en lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruir dicha barrera. Desde entonces y hasta el inicio del juego, seis humanos adicionales cayeron a través de la barrera en el Monte Ebott en las ruinas. Asgore finalmente guardó la totalidad de sus almas y mantuvo los cuerpos en su castillo. Ruta Neutral Después de viajar a través del Nuevo Hogar y llegar al Salón del Trono, Asgore saluda al protagonista. Él le consuela y le guía hasta la barrera, donde da oportunidad al protagonista de volver atrás si tiene algo más que hacer antes de la batalla. A Asgore no le importa el retraso, admitiendo que él mismo no está dispuesto a hacerlo. Luchar contra Asgore es la única manera de poner fin a la batalla sin morir. Al igual que con Toriel, atacando a Asgore cuando él tiene poco HP provocará significativamente mayor daño en él. Sin embargo, sobrevivirá al ataque con una pequeña cantidad de salud restante y se arrodillará en la derrota, hablando con el protagonista de su declaración de guerra contra la humanidad, admitiendo que él sólo quería dar a los monstruos esperanza por continuar la guerra, y le pedirá que tome su alma. thumb|220px|Asgore cuando es derrotado Al protagonista se le da la opción de matar a Asgore seleccionando el botón LUCHA (FIGHT), o perdonarlo al seleccionar el botón PIEDAD (MERCY) que está dañado. * Si él es perdonado, Asgore se sorprende de que el protagonista lo ha perdonado y que se quedará en el Underground, y se ofrece para cuidar del protagonista. Flowey aparece y termina asesinando a Asgore, donde su cuerpo y alma se convierten en polvo. A continuación, Flowey se burla del protagonista por que todavía no pudo entender que "en este mundo, es matar o morir". ** Si el protagonista ya ha completado una Ruta Neutral ejecutada antes, ha matado a Flowey, y ha optado por perdonar a Asgore de nuevo, empieza a hablar de que va a cuidar del protagonista, pero se detiene a sí mismo, dándose cuenta de que su alma es la clave para conseguir que el protagonista pueda atravesar la barrera. Después de hablar al protagonista de su hijo, Asriel Dreemurr, él entonces se sacrifica para dar al protagonista su alma, con la esperanza de que van a encontrar la manera de liberar a los monstruos de la superficie. Asgore luego se desvanece en polvo. Su alma queda por un momento, sólo para ser destruida por Flowey, que se burla del protagonista por pensar que al haberlo matado habría marcado una diferencia. * Si el protagonista mata a Asgore, muere sonriendo. Antes de que el protagonista puede tomar su alma para poder pasar a través de la barrera, Flowey aterriza el golpe final, rompiendo el alma de Asgore. Él le dice al protagonista que finalmente entendió que "en este mundo, es matar o morir". De cualquier manera, Flowey roba las seis almas humanas que fueron reveladas antes de la pelea. La muerte de Asgore tiene un grave impacto en los monstruos. Ruta Pacifista Verdadera Cuando se llega a la sala del trono, Asgore saluda al protagonista, y lo conduce hasta la barrera, donde se le da tiempo para terminar todo lo que todavía tienen que hacer antes de la lucha contra él. Luego inicia el combate, pero es interrumpido por Toriel, quien afirma lo horrible que es al tratar de hacer daño a una criatura inocente. Entonces los demás monstruos que han entablado amistad con el protagonista llegan y comienzan a conversar, hasta que aparece Flowey, quien roba las seis almas humanas, y comienza a robar con prontitud las almas de los monstruos también. Flowey, quien lleva todas esas almas, vuelve a su forma original, Asriel Dreemurr. Asgore se puede ver finalmente en el epílogo, pidiendo al protagonista que se convirtiera en el embajador de monstruos en la superficie. En los créditos, se puede ver a Asgore cortando un arbusto con la forma de la cabeza de Papyrus al frente de la nueva escuela de Toriel, lo que expresa que se han reconciliado en algún grado. Ruta Genocida Cuando se llega a la sala del trono, Asgore dice que Flowey ha hablado con él antes de la llegada del protagonista, quien le dice que no lo reconoce como el humano que busca. Inicia el combate decidido y con falta de vergüenza y de un solo golpe fulminante se agota toda la barra de vida de Asgore, dejando solo una pequeña porción de HP. Entonces llega Flowey y ejecuta el golpe final que pone fin a su vida. Relaciones Toriel Toriel es la ex-esposa de Asgore. Él desea recuperar su antigua amistad con ella, pero ella se niega a aceptar sus propuestas. Antes de que estuvieran separados, ellos solían ser "insoportablemente unidos", según lo descrito por Gerson en Waterfall. Ellos finalmente se separaron después de las muertes de sus hijos. Además de las objeciones morales generales a la guerra, Toriel quedó disgustada por su debilidad en su toma de decisiones; mientras que él tenía los recursos para resolver los problemas de la Barrera de inmediato, en lugar de eso optó por tratar de no matar a nadie por la espera de los Humanos a caer en el Underground, con la secreta esperanza de que ningún otro ser humano iba a llegar y para que nadie muriera, por lo tanto, prolongar el sufrimiento de los monstruos en el Underground. Al final de la Ruta Pacifista Verdadera, se ve a Asgore podando los arbustos de la nueva escuela de Toriel, por lo que se cree que al menos volvieron a ser amigos. Undyne Undyne menciona que conoció a Asgore cuando era joven, lo desafió a diversas peleas, en las que Asgore era el vencedor, Asgore se ofreció para entrenarla, y la felicitó cuando logró derribarlo en un combate. Undyne dice que sabe cual es el tipo favorito de té de Asgore, que cuando toma chocolate caliente se le enredan malvaviscos en su barba, lo que implica que la va a visitar a menudo. Asriel Asriel fue el primogénito que dio a luz Toriel. Por un experimento fallido a manos de la científica Alphys, Asriel acabo con forma de flor, la entidad malvada que conocemos como Flowey. Debido a el experimento de Alphys, Asriel (Flowey) queda sin alma, por lo que es incapaz de tener sentimientos, ya que lo único que le queda es "determinación". Asgore no reconoce a Flowey como su hijo y Flowey tampoco a Asgore como padre debido a su falta de sentimientos, por lo que se va a Las Ruinas con su característico lema "in this world, it's kill or be killed" (en este mundo, es matar o morir). Flowey, como no tenía alma, fue capaz de matar a Asgore para conseguir las 6 almas humanas. Curiosidades *El apellido de Asgore, "Dreemurr" es un anagrama de "asesino" (Murderer). **Su nombre completo es un anagrama de "sabio o asesino" (Sage or murderer). **Cuando se pronuncia "Dreemurr" suena parecido a "Dreamer" (Soñador). *Si se escribe "Asgore" para el nombre del protagonista, aparecerá un mensaje con un texto que dice: "No puedes." y se evitará su uso. Esto pasa con la mayoría de los nombres de otros monstruos, a excepción de Papyrus. *Cuando el jugador pierde, en la pantalla de Game Over se oye la voz de Asgore, diciendo frases como "You cannot give up just yet..." ''o ''"Don't lose hope...", ''finalizando con un ''"(Nombre del humano)! Stay determined...". **En realidad Asgore le dice eso a Chara cuando este último estaba agonizando antes de su muerte. *Asgore, según lo que se ve antes de la batalla contra Asriel y en el final, aún tiene una relación complicada con Toriel. *Su tipo favorito de té es el té de flor dorada, según Undyne. *Asgore también es conocido como King Fluffybuns, un apodo que le dio Toriel. Este apodo también es usado por Gerson. *Asgore no tiene texto adicional cuando "Inspeccionar" es usado en batalla. **El texto de ambientación durante la batalla se limita: después de la frase "¡Asgore ataca!" este se mantiene en "..." hasta que alcance un bajo nivel de HP. *Durante la batalla de Asgore, su sprite está diseñado para que Asgore se muestre con la mirada baja, en un acto de vergüenza o para ocultar otras emociones, pero una sonrisa se ve entre las sombras, dependiendo de cómo se ve. También parece mostrar su pelo delante de la corona, a pesar de que en el sprite normal muestra su corona frente su cabello. Esto puede ser un error de diseño o una perspectiva mal interpretada. Se ha determinado que no es más que la sombra de los ojos causada por la línea del frente. *Si se utiliza el Butterscotch Pie durante la batalla con Asgore, sus niveles de ataque y defensa disminuirán. *Mediante el análisis de las múltiples recetas de tartas arrugadas en el Nuevo Hogar, se puede suponer que después de que Toriel lo dejó, Asgore intentó recrear las tartas que ella le preparaba, aunque él nunca llegó a hacer alguna réplica. Esto se ve apoyado a su reacción frente al jugador al comerse la tarta de canela-caramelo de mantequilla de Toriel durante la batalla. *La incapacidad de Asgore para matar al jugador a menos de que este ya esté con un punto de HP también demuestra su tristeza al luchar. Él deliberadamente se mantiene hasta que su ataque más débil se vuelve letal para el protagonista. *El nombre de la canción de suena antes de que Asgore rompa el botón de Piedad, "Bergentrückung", es una palabra alemana que se refiere a un motivo mitológico en el que una figura heroica muere y su alma pasa a descansar dentro de una montaña (u otro lugar), dando como resultado la posible traducción al inglés como "Rey bajo la montaña". La combinación de los nombres de ambas canciones que se reproducen durante la batalla podría leerse como "Rey bajo la montaña, ASGORE", que describe al personaje. *Existe un texto que menciona un traje de Santa, se puede deducir que Asgore es el Santa del Underground que deja los regalos bajo el árbol de Snowdin. *Asgore tiene vida eterna, ya que los Jefes Monstruo solo envejecen cuando son niños, según Gerson, quien probablemente se quede atascado en su misma edad para siempre. Esto significa que Asgore ocupa un papel similar a los dioses griegos llamados Lore, siendo muy poderoso, pero vulnerable a heridas y lesiones. *Es el monstruo que más muere en el juego, pues muere en la mayoría de finales gracias a Flowey. Referencias y glosario cs:Asgore Dreemurr de:Asgore Dreemurr en:Asgore Dreemurr fi:Asgore Dreemurr fr:‎Asgore Dreemurr it:Asgore ja:Asgore Dreemurr pl:Asgore Dreemurr pt-br:‎Asgore ru:Асгор Дримурр uk:Асґор Дрімур zh:Asgore Dreemurr Jefes Categoría:Monstruos Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Familia Dreemurr Categoría:Personajes principales Categoría:Miembros de la realeza